Talk:Sentry Drone
Weapon? I know in-game it appears to have dual " heavy anti-armor machine guns" but how can we be sure its not energy based? Plus since when do Space Pirates use firearms? 01:18, July 29, 2013 (UTC) wikitroid user Archive from former UAM 14 talk page Again, an unecessary page made using concept art which is likely for something else; the Sentry Drone. We shouldn't make pages based on one peice of concept art. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:57, December 7, 2010 (UTC) You know, the Sentry/Aqua Drones also had the ability to fold inside. --[[User:RoyboyX|'Р'o'й'б'o'й'X']] (Talk • • UN) 22:22, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Could it be these are Sentry Drone variants? --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:18, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :UAM 14 and 15 are most likely Sentry Drone concept art. Not sure about 16 and 17. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:29, October 1, 2012 (UTC) ::It could be they are related to the Drones. There is no other possible explanation. --Mr. Anon (talk) 22:31, October 1, 2012 (UTC) :::I would like scans of more of the page for UAM 16 and 17 to have some context. The MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ } 22:35, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Here's the most significant context: The layout editor for the book only gave half a care about the placement of illustrations. Here's the full placement list of everything to demonstrate the accuracy of the book. Things referenced in the segment it was included in were bolded. Things obviously out of place got a strike-through. Pirate Frigate: Metroid, compacted Aqua Drones, Hunter Metroid Tallon Overworld: Zoomer Chozo Ruins: Tallon Crab, UAM 17 (Hive Mecha page), Grizby, Ice Shriekbat, Stone Toad, Shriekbat, ULF 71 (Following Flaahgra) Magmoor Caverns: Grizby, Burrower, Triclops, Puffer Phendrana Drifts: Flickerbat, Crystallite, Baby Sheegoth Tallon Overworld: Puddle Spore, green Skree Phendrana: Phazon Elite, Omega Pirate, Scarab, Baby Sheegoth, Metroid, UAM 16, Weird Ripper, and Hunter Metroid (These last three are on the page with the Thermal Visor room), Ki-hunter Pirate with Metroid (Thardus page) Chozo Ruins: ULF 72 (placed next to a Puddle Spore), Oculus, UAM 15 (under Hall of Elders), Puffer, Stone Toad Phendrana Drifts: Hunter Metroid Tallon Overworld: Tallon Crab and UAM 14 (Placed next to Aqua Drone fight) Phazon Mines Space Pirate, Oculus, Crystallite, Pulse Bumbu, Metroid, Elite Pirate Tallon Overworld: Chozo Ghost Magmoor Caverns: Plated Parasite Chozo Ruins: Puddle Spore, Plasmite Phendrana Drifts: Omega Pirate Phazon Mines: UAM 14, ULF 70 (these pages describe collecting missed items like artifacts, flamethrower, etc.), orange Skree, Omega Pirate, Plasma Trooper, Scarab Artifact Temple: Sentry Drone Phazon Mines: Lumigek, ULF 70, Burrower, Phazon Elite ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 23:59, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Archive from former UAM 15 talk page Please... stop! --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 00:51, November 12, 2010 (UTC) This is something that Wikitroid covers. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 00:55, November 12, 2010(UTC) This is also easily coverable on Sentry Drone. Just a drone with insect wings. --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:15, October 1, 2012 (UTC) Objects similar in appearance are not always the same thing. As far as I can tell, nothing but a picture is given, which means there is no indication of whether or not it is related to the Sentry Drone. "Just a drone with insect wings" is not a valid enough reason to merge. The Exterminator (talk • • ) 04:16, October 2, 2012 (UTC) No information but a picture? There's my point with ULF 72 an UAMs 14-17, and possibly even ULFs 70-72: we have no real information about them besides some speculation and images that are not seen anywhere else. If this isn't merged with Sentry Drone, it should be merged into the article for the strategy guide. --Mr. Anon (talk) 02:50, October 3, 2012 (UTC) Merging with the guide is okay, since that is the source and there is no other information given. Merging with something in which there is no definite connection is not the best way to go. The Exterminator (talk • • ) 04:08, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :I think that type of merge is unintuitive. They are categorized better by having their own page. ChozoBoy (Talk/ ) 21:51, October 3, 2012 (UTC) ::How exactly is it unintuitive? Most of the creatures depicted in the guide are unremarkable. --Mr. Anon (talk) 23:06, October 3, 2012 (UTC) :::Why don't we make unnamed articles for each of those millions of creatures andrew jones did for echoes as well? No? That's because they are concept artworks. We know that almost always the concept art is accurately recreated in game, unless there are several designs of the same thing (e.g. Dark Samus). As this creature wasn't in the game, and a similar creature appears, (the Sentry Drone) we can assume this is concept art and therefore unremarkable. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 18:34, October 4, 2012 (UTC) Merge *'Merge this and UAMs 14, 16 and 17' Per my points above, if these articles are merged, should ULFs 70-74 be merged ino the guide page as well? --Mr. Anon (talk) 21:29, October 4, 2012 (UTC)